The Truth of Freedom
by Celty12
Summary: "The marines are here!" A water seven civilian yelled to Iceburg. He was about to tell the group of pirates in the infirmary about the marine soldiers that were marching their way over to the building, But it was too late. A loud crash was heard throughout the room smoke arose from the damaged building, standing there was none other than Vice-Admiral Garp.
1. come and chat with the Author!

feel free to join me on Discord!

go to Discord, press join server, then type in this NnZkDKA and press join.  
if it doesn't work, add me via my discord tag and tell me you want to join  
just let me know you came from  
my discord name and tag:

Belle#5809

-Celty


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own one piece :(**

 **heyo! Author here, i just wanted to send out a special invite to all my readers!**

 **you see there's an app called discord, where you can chat with tons of people! i have an account on there if you would like to chat** **send me a message Lyra#5809**

"The marines are here!" A water seven civilian yelled to Iceburg.

He was about to tell the group of pirates in the infirmary about the marine soldiers that were parading their way over to the building,

Only it was too late. A loud crash was heard throughout the room smoke arose from the damaged building, standing there was none other than Vice-Admiral Garp, And a lesser know Admiral who looked too young to be anything but a foot soldier.

The straw hats, captain took a step back, as if afraid of the admiral.

Zoro stood up and put his hands on one of his three swords, except before he could unsheathe it.

Luffy said "long time no see." Shocking everyone in and outside the building.

Garp laughed, "you haven't seen me in years, and that's all I get."

The young female Admiral sighed " Garp, why am I here exactly?"

Garp shrugged his shoulders, "you didn't have to get off the boat that was your choice"

The young admiral clenched her right fist "my Choice?" She questioned then punched the Vice-Admiral in the chest

"You were the one who dragged me off the boat!" She shouted.

Garp laughed when the girl drew back her arm and pretended it didn't hurt. She had brownish hair, light brown eyes, she wore a pendant around her neck, and glasses. The straw hats, excluding Luffy, looked completely shocked that an admiral wasn't attacking them while the marines were shocked that the girl punched the Vice Admiral.

"Calm down Lea" Garp politely ordered, before getting his foot stepped on.

"It's Yui!" She yelled, looking back at the other marines before focusing her attention in front of her, making quick eye contact with the Straw Hats Captain then looking off.

Garp scratches his head "what's wrong with being called Lea?" He asked the already annoyed girl.

'I could punch him right now' Lea thought "just don't call me that in front of..." She ran her hand through her hair

"I don't want people to know that name."

"What's wrong with people knowing a name?" Luffy asked cluelessly

"They just shouldn't, that's all" Lea said, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

After that, one of the den den Mushi started making that Bura Bura sound, it was mine.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this" I said to Garp. "Also, don't say any unnecessary information." Before walking into the next room.

Lea P.O.V

I picked the receiver up and said

"What's new?"

The person on the other side laughed lightly,

" _If any other person said that to me, I'd probably yell at them. "_

"But you do yell at me for talking to you like that" I sighed, "anyway what's up?"

 _"I wanted an update, but you never sent one in"_

"Oh, that was supposed to be sent yesterday?" I asked

" _Yes, it was" the man stated_

"Well, Garp decided to visit Luffy-" I stopped talking for a minute because all of a sudden Luffy came storming into the room and squeezed me.

"Uh, Luffy?" I said, looking down at the brown haired boy hugging me.

"Why didn't you say you were my sister " tears streamed out of his eyes like waterfalls falling into a lake.

"Garp you said unnecessary information again!" I shouted

3rd person

"Oh, I also forgot to mention that she and A-" Garp was cut off by Lea, who punched him yet again in the stomach only hurting herself.

"Can you please stop Ji-San" Lea asked

He laughed "I was just messing with you there"

"You both look so much like your parents, " he states

"I have parents?" Luffy asked

Lea smacks Luffy on the head

"Of course you do, " she stated

"Garp, what are you getting at?" she asked

"The fact that Luffy looks so much like Dragon."

In a split second, only one thing was heard "EH?" Luffy looked surprised at peoples reactions and was just like "who's that?"

Lea pov

I heard a laugh from the other side of the den den Mushi and covered it by laughing at Luffy myself.

"He's the Revolutionary Army's leader." I informed the curious captain.

"How cool!" Luffy said

I couldn't help but smile at the captain. "He sure is, " I casually agreed

I looked at the wall Garp came through, it was just about fixed, Garp had said he was going back to the ship and told me, and two of the others that we had a few minutes to catch up with Luffy so that's what Cory and the other whose name I never seem to remember did, I on the other hand I decided to finish my report.

(Third person)

Luffy sat on a rock with Coby and they started talking about what happened before they met up again, as if they weren't enemy's.

Nami was hiding nearby collecting notes about getting through the calm belt. They chatted for a while until Lea came back from where ever she had gone. Lea sighed and sat down on a rock next to leave.

"Can I talk to Luffy alone for a minute?" She asked the marines who were enjoying their free time.

"Of course" Coby stated before getting up, taking the other Marine with him, and heading back to the ship.

"Tell Garp to leave me behind I'm taking a vacation, and to not reveal my status as Luffy's sister to the world." Lea yelled to Coby.

He replies "got it" then continues walking back to the ship.

Lea turned to Luffy, and examined his face, "Garp was right, you do look like our father" she complimented

"I see, " Luffy said "hey, join my crew " luffy commands.

"Sure, why not " Lea replies

 **Here's chapter 1 hope you liked it.**

 **Luffy: ah, finally it's done!**

 **Lea: (laughs)**

 **Nami: LUFFY! did you really ask a marine to join the crew!**

 **Luffy: yeah, I did.**

 **Nami: luffy, you know they're our enemy's...**

 **Luffy: yeah, but I'm the captain!**

 **Lea: (laughs) Nami calm down, this is luffy remember?**

 **Nami: you're right... Well welcome to the crew Yui**

 **Lea: call me Lea, I'd rather not be found out by the marines.**

 **Nami: got it... Lea.**

 **Prologue to second chapter ^**


	3. Chapter 2

**sadly i do not own one piece :(**

 **hello Readers! i just wanted to say that i was truly surprised at how many people read the story in the first three days of it's creation and i want to thank those of you who added their comments, i just wanted to put out there that im looking for a beta for this story so if you're interested then send me a mail. now then hope you enjoy chapter two!**

 _ **Nami's suspicions**_

I boarded the newly created ship, and admired the beautiful craftsmanship that went into building it.

I walked around and found out the ship had an aquarium, gigantic kitchen, and individual rooms.

'Hm, I know they have a chef but maybe he'll let me cook one night' I thought while makes no my way to the main deck, where Luffy was standing on the edge of the railing holding...underwear...

"LUFFY!" I yelled marching over to him

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really." He said

"Then why are you holding a guy's underwear?" I asked

"To get him to join the crew" Luffy said with a blank face.

Well there's nothing i can do, poor guy. I said to myself i walked over to the green haired swordsman and asked.

"Do you deal with this on a daily bases?"

He looks at me and scratches his head. "You'll get used to it." he looks over at the unpredictable teen who was now cheering science Franky, the shipwright, finally agreed to join the crew. Then again knowing Luffy, he wouldn't have let him not join the crew. I sighed and stared out into the ocean.

"Lea-swan!" the cook shouted while making his way over to me.

I turned to face him, he got down on one knee and said "dinner's ready we were wondering if you were eating or not since we called you earlier and you didn't respond."

"Oh sorry" i replied then followed him into the kitchen "your seat madam" Sanji said pulling out a chair next to Luffy.

Sanji, pushed the chair in as soon as i sat down before he took a seat next to Franky. It was quiet while everyone ate until Luffy stated taking people's food, and rather than a quiet dinner, it became a party my mind started to wander for about five seconds until Luffy's arm appeared on my plate. I quickly grabbed Luffy's hand and took my food out of it before releasing it.

I laughed, "There's about three things you won't be able to take from me that easily, I pulled the small den den mushi out of my pocket, it had a white base with a red tattoo on it.

"This Den Den Mushi is the first one." I showed my new crewmates "the second one being money, and the third being food."

"Luffy, looks like you've been matched" Nami laughs "You know I still think what the Vice Admiral said was a lie, I mean how would the government not know that the most wanted person in the world had a child?" she said in a serious tone.

I took a sip of my tea and placed it back on the table before laughing, "What reason would Gramps have to lie about something like that"

"What reason?" she said "to get a spy on the ship"

"You're accusing me of treason before something happens?" I look Nami in the eye looking for the slightest bit of hesitation in her words, yet I found none.

"What would make you think id report to the Government?" I asked "and before you accuse me of being an assassin, if I was going to kill Luffy or anyone else on this boat for that matter... You'd already be dead."

The den den mushi suddenly started to yet again make the bura bura sound. I tensed up not knowing who it was, three people have the number to this den den mushi, and the problem is if I answer it then Nami will have proof that I could be a spy, even though im not, for now I'll just call them back later. Nami was about to pick up the receiver when i slapped her hand away.

She looked at me and was like "you weren't going to answer it so i was going to do it for you."

"i don't like you" i told Nami." if you really want to answer it go ahead i won't stop you this time."

She smiles and says "thanks" before she picked up the receiver and placed it on the table.

" _Is it true you left the Marines to join Straw Hat Luffy's crew_?" the voice asked curiously.

I didn't want to answer knowing now it wasn't Sabo or Ace. I was quiet thinking if i said yes I'd get lectured, but if i said no, i would get lectured for that as well. Thankfully i didn't have to answer because Nami decided she needed to know who was talking.

"Who is this? Are you a Marine?" she asked.

" _A Marine_?" the voice laughed " _who is speaking_?" he asked

"Nami of the Straw Hats crew." she said, now that I've given you my name shouldn't you give me yours?"

" _That i cannot do_ " he said

Luffy who had been sitting down and eating stopped for a second and yelled "Nami, will you stop!"

"there's no way Gramps would have lied about Lea being my sister, or about Dragon being my father!" and there's no way she would be a spying on us because she's my sister and i trust her!"

" _So that's why you didn't answer Lea_?" he asked.

"You got me there" i said loud enough for the crew to hear.

" _I can assure you she isn't a spy for the Marines_."

"Who are you?" she asks again "if you don't tell me I'll hunt you down and steal your gold"

Me and the person on the other side of the call laughed, "Good luck with that Nami" i said

I _f you're so interested in who i am fine I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone that Lea has contact with Me._ " he ordered to which everyone including Nami agreed.

" _My name is Dragon_." he said.

A few seconds past where no one spoke it wasn't until i started laughing, "Dad seems your name can even scare Luffy's crew "i stated

" _Yeah, i figured that_ " he said " _well i have to go when you get a chance come back to Baltigo in the new world"_

"Got it" i replied

The den den mushi made the "clank" sound signaling that the call ended. I look at Nami, still in shock, and said "believe me now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for doubting you" she replied

"It's fine really. I should've told you i was a revolutionary and the girl who publicly admitted to being his Daughter."

Luffy laughed, "SANJI MORE FOOD!" he shouted "LET'S CELEBRATE THE ADDITION OF NEW CREW MEMBERS!"

Nami shook her head, "Luffy we already did"

Luffy was still insistent on having another party so he said "that was for Franky"

"SO LET'S HAVE ONE FOR LEA!"

"Fine with us" Sanji, Zoro and robin stated.

"Alright fine, i give up" she stated

 ** _I want to thank you guys for reading it and unlike my past history will continue this for however long i can. Also, i won't be able to update the story next week, because I'll be on a cruise. So I've decided that i will attempt to work on the next chapter during that week. So you guys have something to look forward to after i get back._**

 ** _please R &R i love hearing your guys opinion,_**

 ** _-Celty12_**


	4. Chapter 3

Not edited yet but it'll be edited tomorrow and reposted

I do not own one piece

"Luffy! you ate through the food i carefully prepared to last until the next island didn't you?" Sanji yells at the captain who was trying so hard to deny everything.

"i laughed at the scene of Sanji getting Luffy to admit that he took the food before he punished the other two people for stealing food as well, then asked Nami to invest in a better lock.

i think im going to like this crew better than Garps crew.

I looked out at the ocean just wondering what it would be like to actually be able to swim.

Nami walked over to me, I don't trust her at all, she's obsessed with money and would probably betray Luffy if she got enough money for it. But I have to deal with her seeing as she's the navigator and without her we'd be doomed.

"Hey,Lea?" Nami calls

"What is it, come to accuse me of being a government assassin again?" I asked

"No, and again I'm sorry about that." She replies

"Then what is it?" I asked again.

3rd person

Nami was about to to talk again when Lea's den den mushi rang. She picked it up and started to speak.

"Hello?" She said

"Hello, is this Lea?" The voice asked

"Who wants to know?" she replied

"Marco it's really her!" The voice yelled to someone on the other side.

"Ah I see thanks" the guy who must be Marco said

"How did you get this number?" Lea asked

with a serious tone.

"Before I tell you how I should introduce myself." He states

"Go ahead then" she replies

"I am the first division commander of the white beard pirates,Marco." He stated finishing his introduction.

Lea brushed her hair behind her ear "eh? white beard's crew."

"So how did you get this number?" She asked before waving at Nami to leave.

"From your boyfriend, he told us to contact you only if an emergency should arise. Saying that if we need help you'd be able to do so."

Lea thought for a second, 'ugh Ace what did you get me into this time!'

She sighed, "what do you need help with?"

"Um well," Marco started to speak but was cut off by white beard asking what he was doing.

Marco played it off as talking to an old friend and the old man seemed to buy it and went away.

"He doesn't know your talking to me does he?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't." Marco confirmed her suspicions then asked,

"Have you read the news lately?"

"Nope, didn't think to" she paused "should I have?" She asked

He hesitated wondering if he should even be telling her of all people what's going on. He thinks for a second before he decided to tell her "Teach..." She almost dropped the receiver.

"Impossible there's no way that low life could ever become a warlord, your funny Marco."

She laughed awkwardly before she reconfirmed what he had said.

"How? I clearly remember he didn't even have a bounty" She wondered

"..." He didn't respond silence was all that came through the call.

"Tell me!" She shouted

"Well you see, he captured Ace who was going after him and turned him over to the military in exchange they gave him a position as a warlord." Marco finished.

"I have to go.." She stated

"Wait-" Marco started to say but it was to late, she already hung up.

Lea pov

I looked at Nami who, unlike I had asked, was still standing behind me.

"Now like I was going to say-" I cut her off and walked away from her.

She took this as rude and followed me telling me to wait a minute and listen to what she had to say, but I didn't want to hear it, I was more focused on how I was going to kill Teach for turning Ace over to the military and there's one person who definitely can't find out about Ace's current situation.

The phone rang again, I waited until I finally managed to get Nami to go away before I answered it.

"How can I be of help?" I asked Marco.

"We're currently at Shabody grove 41 meet us there and we can talk, also don't mention our previous contact"

"I understand, I'm currently near Thriller Bark so it should take me a few days to get there"

"That's fine but be quick I don't know when we'll be leaving for Marine Ford"

"Ok, ok I will bye" I said before hanging up.

"Luffy!" I called

The brown haired boy was sitting in his spot on the lion head, he turned around and said

"What's up is it dinner time?" He said his eyes turning to meat.

I smack him on the head, "no , you idiot, I need to borrow a small boat, you see a friend of mine I haven't seen in forever is at sabaody and they'll only be there for a day or two and they wanted to meet up, is that ok? I'll only be gone. For a little while, and i can meet you at the next island."

"Go ahead" he said shocking the nearby ears

"Thanks!" I said giving him a hug, before going to Franky and asking him which of the boats was the fastest. To which he replied

"Take the Mini Merry, it can get you to where you wanna go PRETTY quick"

"Thank you" I'll meet you guys At the next island within the next two days or sooner, bye!" I said waving to My brother and his crew.

3 days later

The straw hats: came across the island Thriller Bark.

Lea pov

I looked at the giant water trees growing from the ocean spamming hundreds of miles down beneath it, it was a luscious green with brown roots as bases forming the many different groves the one thing that stood out the most was the big fairs wheel on one of the outer groves. I circle around the island searching for the one I was looking for when I saw the big whale shaped front of the ship know to the world as Moby Dick. I parked the mini merry I front of the oversized ship wondering how it even manages to float with its gigantic size.

But there was no explanation I could come up with so I tied the Mini Merry to a small wooden pole and stepped onto the island before I jumped onto White Beards ship running right into a member of his crew.

"Sorry didn't see you there" I said

"It's ok" the man with a pineapple hairstyle said.

"But who are you and why are you on this ship?" He asked

"I came to speak with White beard."

"Did you now?" He became defensive "For what purpose?"

"there's only one reason I would be here to speak with him and that's about Portgas. ."

"I see, follow me" pineapple head said before walking a short distance over to a giant man with medical equipment attached to his body, and the most distinctive features of this man were the big scar covering his chest, and the huge white colored mustache.

"Pops, she's here to talk about Ace" Marco stated.

"So your white beard?" I asked the tall man

"Yes, that is me?" He stated why is the marine Admiral Yui here shouldn't you be getting ready for the war? Did you come to arrest me?" He asked

I laughed, "you recognized me even without my disguise." I scratched my head "I was hopping you wouldn't recognize me, but oh well, I guess I should tell you the truth."

"Please do" he stated

"I want to help you with the war" I said

"No" White Beard responded almost immediately.

"Why not?" I asked

"You're a Marine I can't trust you." He said

"You've got a point,except I've never been a Marine."

"That's a lie." He said calmly "now get off my ship before I show you how angry I am at the marines."

I stood my ground, as scared as I was I couldn't show it, I have to join his alliance it's the only way I can help Ace.

"LISTEN!" I shouted "Old man you're not understanding something. I said I wasn't a marine." I paused

"My name is Lea, and I'm a revolutionary!" I yelled loud enough so the whole crew could hear.

A look of shock appeared on the entire crews faces.

"Oh you're Dragon's Daughter? He asked.

"How do you?" I asked then remembering he's one of the most powerful men in the world.

"I happen to be one of the only people who have met with that guy, we aren't close enough that he'd help me with the war, why are you here?"

"You could say Ace is my boyfriend and I want to help in anyway I can."

"Fine, out of that respect you can help, but for now we don't need you, Marco give it to her " he said looking at the pineapple head who passed a piece of paper to me.

"It's my vive card we'll contact you when we need you." White beard smiled "I'm glad I got to meet the girl Ace would always talk about"

"Alright then, I'm going" I said before jumping off the boat and back onto the Mini merry.

"Wait!" Marco called.

"You're the one I was talking to on the phone right?" He asked

I looked at pineapple head and nodded "I don't know why Ace referred to me as his girl friend, were actually siblings," I laughed "anyway thanks Marco, for telling me about Ace, sadly I may do something stupid if Luffy should find out. But anyway I have to go, it's getting late and I said I'd be back around now"

Marco waved to me as I ascended into the vast open ocean.

To be continued...

Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the truth of freedom! If you did please leave a comment or even favorite the story!

I also have some news if your a fan of the Zolu pairing I created a story, it's called Luffy's Mistake, and I already finished two chapters! And I am on the third one, I'm going to try and update these two story's at the same time so I'll be posting Luffy's Mistake on fanfic today with this chapter!

Anyway see you next time !

-Celty


	5. Chapter 4

i do not own one piece :(

 **reuploading the story. thank you 1 for alerting me to the problem of the code somehow appearing with the story.**

 **out of all the chapters i've written so far this one had to be the hardest, because there were so many different ways this could've gone. see you at the end!**

I drove the mini merry to its limits in order to get to Thriller Bark, the only problem was... The Triangle is really dark and hard to navigate, not that I'm good at navigation. In any case, it was about an hour before the ship came into view and the first thing that stood out, was the big ogre that looks a lot like Oars Senior, and was acting a lot like Luffy what could possibly be worse.

I moved the mini merry around the island looking for the Sunny Go. When I finally found it, I noticed zombies were loading the ship with treasures, food, and water. I put the Mini merry back into the ship's interior, and when I walked up to the open deck the zombies were gone.

"That's strange?" I shrugged my shoulders before I looked over at the island seeing Nami, looking scared, and in a wedding dress I look over in the direction she's looking and nearly ran away. Sitting along the rooftop nearest her... was Kuma the warlord looking directly at me... I moved quickly over to Nami, Kuma had just hung up with the marines who mentioned something about finding Admiral Yui and sending her to East Blue.

"Kuma, what are you doing here?" I demanded

"The straw hats, and you." He stated

"Eh, why would the marines send you after me when I told them I was taking a vacation?"

"They said your vacation is over and you're to be sent to East blue, " he said "you will be in charge of prison workers' conditions and given authority over the guards" he finished briefing me on my job, without realizing it Nami had grabbed my hand in fear of Kuma. He didn't even give me a second to react before he used his devil fruit power to send Nami and I to east blue...

3 days later

CRASH! Nami and I landed in the cold snow a little away from the prison camp, I was glad to have my Admiral jacket because it was freaking cold! I sat up and looked next to me, Nami was holding my hand tightly. As if she thought she'd let go, she'd fall or something. I shook her awake, to which she almost, no would have screamed had I not hid her mouth with my hand.

"Listen. Closely ok." She nodded "and don't scream!" I commanded to which she responded with a nod.

I withdrew my hand from covering her mouth and placed it on the snow

"You're a thief with a bounty, so you'll be working alongside the prisoners. I need you to do me a favor."

She seemed confused, but still listened closely to what I had to say, my stats as a rebel are to be top secret. Don't let it slip even once, got it?" I demanded

She nodded,"ok, but why do I have to be in the prison?" She wondered.

"It's either here, or impel down. I'm the one who will ultimately make that choice because you're going to walk into the camp with me as a prisoner unless you want to never visit the outside world again."

She clenched her fists, but eventually agreed that was when I brought up my other conditions...

"You want me to what?" She asks.

"It's as I said, I want you to give the prisoners something they'd be willing to revolt about at a later time."

"What if I'm caught by the guards? Or someone tells the guards?" She demands

"Then you won't bring up anything, just say silent no matter what they do to you." I paused "if you can't do that, I'll give you another job at impel down that's much easier."

Truthfully, I'm hoping she'll chose impel down, and then we can get in contact with Iva. I look at her, she was thinking this through quite a bit, then when she finally decided, she chose, "I'll go to impel down."

I smiled, "good choice"

We walked into the prison camp, I called one of the guards over to take Nami to the prisoner transfer room and ordered him not to send her on the ship till I speak with her. They did as they were told and also directed me to the warden's office. I walked into the room, when I was in far enough the guards shut down the door and the warden turned around, he looked at me examined me top to bottom with his eyes the worst part about it is that he's drunk...

"Can I do something for you warden?" I demanded "you seem to be staring at me quite a bit."

He looks at me then down at the papers, how long are you here for?" He demands

"Well, I was actually here a few days ago, but I decided to walk round the prison first and turn in my report, therefore I will be heading to impel down on the transfer ship and should be back in a few days. I laid a paper on his desk, and said "fix everything on this paper by the time I get back."

I exited the room, grabbed Nami from the other room than lead her onto the boat heading to impel down.

A few days later -impel down-

I grabbed Nami and lead her off the boat the prison guards led me inside and took Nami to get placed on the roster and sent down to the beginning level of impel down. I was taken into a strip search room and asked one question by the head guard

"Do you have any Devil Fruit powers?"

I replied "no" and she then guided me out of the room and over to an elevator where the vice warden had been waiting.

The guard was a blonde, tall, well built woman with a sense of bossiness around her. She began to tell me about the levels while the vice warden would say "enjoy the screams" and mention something about wanting to become warden.

When we eventually reached level five, the warden's office, a deathly smell engulfed the three of us. The guard gave me a gas mask, which I immediately put on, I heard a toilet flush before a giant man, wearing the same bat wings as the vice warden. Well, his were bigger and made him look more like a bat.

"Hello, you must be The warden." I greeted "I'm admiral Yui from head quarters.

"ah that's right headquarters called and said to ask you a question." the warden stated.

"and that question would be?" i asked curiously.

"will you fight in the war against whitebeard?"

i didn't even hesitate when i responded even though i knew i was lying to the warden and to myself "yes, i will fight against whitebeard." i stated

"good then you will be part of the escort group coming in a few days time." he held his hand on his stomach for a second before sighing "until then we would ask you to not wander around the prisoner floors we have made a room for you in one of the storage rooms on the first floor."

"as you command" i stated politely.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! i wanted to make the story go differently rather than having her go to shabondy and then get separated there i decided to have her disappear sooner along with Nami, so she could have a sort of henchman.**

 **If anyone is interested, I'm looking for someone who would like to beta the story, if you're interested, pm me**

 **see you next time!**

 **PS. schools starting next wensday so ill probally have less time to write the story, but ill try my best to start uploading monthly or bi monthly.**


	6. Chapter 5

Goa Kingdoms Dark secret

Hello, as you all may know I'm Lea, and this chapter is going to solely be about me. It's not going to be about my brother, or Ace and Sabo, only my beginning. Yes, they will appear in the chapter as side characters. So without further ado let the story begin

Nami's Mission

Fooled yeah, didn't I? Yeah, my story will be featured in this chapter but not as a main focus mainly as flashbacks I love being the center of attention so I had to do something that would divert the attention from that money loving Navigator, to myself, and if you haven't skipped this part than it worked!

 **Nami:** you're always in the spotlight, and besides you love money too! It's my turn so go back to your room and stay out of my story! _(Pushes Lea out of the room, closes the door than locks it)_ sorry about her, anyway enjoy the real chapter, but as a warning, if you don't like my story then you'll owe me 5000 beli ($_$)

 **Luffy:** Nami, don't you think that's a little much for not liking a story? I mean not commenting is one thing.

 **Nami:** ($_$) you're right Luffy, ok then change it from not liking the story to commenting!

 **Random reader:** eh! Do I really have to comment! I like the story but I don't want to comment!

 **Nami:** yes

 **Celty:** no

 **Luffy:** I want meat!

 **Nami and Celty:** that's not important right now! _(Punches Luffy)_

 **Luffy:** it is to me! Im hungry.

 **Celty:** can't be helped ( _throws meat to Luffy)_ ok and on to the story! And I don't own one piece!

Here I am in a cell, in the maximum security prison Impel Down level 1 the Red Forest. I am supposed to be looking for a man or woman named Iva who is in hiding while in the prison. The worst part is… im in a cell full of sweaty Guys! My only hope would be that Lea decides to brake me out of here, but that doesn't seem to be the case until I find Iva.

But how am I supposed to do that... "When I'm stuck in a Cell!" I yelled in anger.

I received stares from the rest of the inmates in the cell including one that looked really familiar, like someone who I could possibly make a fake debt, and help me get out of here and find this 5.5 level that can apparently be accessed from every level if you can find the entrance. Somehow I think she was lying in that briefing she gave me.

Earlier that day

Lea pov

I walked down the stone hallway, past some torturing devices and through a small tunnel until I got to the cell Nami was in, the black and white stripes strangely fit her I let out a small laugh, before she noticed me and pushed the people who were whistling at me and saying

"Get closer baby I'll show you a great time"

I looked at them and said "sorry guys you're not my type and you wouldn't be able to afford me so don't offer."

They were about to protest but Nami punched them and was about to yell at me for getting her into this mess, but I quickly covered her mouth and said,

"when you get out to the red forest, look for a skull, in one of the four corners that has only one surveillance snail when you find it, there's a string that opens a door in the wall directly below the snails blind spot you have to be quick because as soon as you let the string go the door closes."

I let go of her mouth "you have 3 seconds to jump through" I'll give you your next order when you get through."

I was about to leave when I stopped, "no matter what happens, stick to the plan."

"Also because im giving this to you im putting myself in danger as well." I said before giving her the staff she always uses, along with a key."

Present

I've been out there multiple times and not once have I seen a string or a skull. Now im back in the cell and the only one who's awake, I looked around the empty stone cell, the people in the cell with me are actually pretty interesting and have helped me with my mission. it turns out, everyone in this cell is a revolutionary, but they have no idea who she is other than an admiral of the marines, but they know for a fact that what she was talking about does exist and she wasn't wrong about it being out there, but It moved, to this cell.

I thanked the men and started to pull the string when they stopped me and asked

"Tell Iva that that admiral is looking for her and they don't recognize her, and give him this to give to dragon." He gives me a pile of paper "good luck" they said before blocking the wall and watching me go through the wall.

I was fully through and the wall closed behind me.

I looked around, I was in a stone hallway that went on in two directions and they both looked the same. I sighed and walked to the left walking past more and more stone walls until I ran into someone…

Her long brown hair was pulled to one side the most noticeable feature was her aura, it was a powerful 'don't mess with me' she was wearing a long black dress that had a hood with it.

That's when she said, "Good job Nami, you made it just in time."

"Who are you?" I asked

"You don't need to know that." She said "I can't stay long so I need you to pass on this message to Iva"

"Um ok?" I replied

"Tell him someone interesting is coming, and whatever you do protect him, we don't need a war between the three most powerful forces."

The next thing I know, she's gone, and where she was before was now a stairway.

I walked down the winding steps that seemed to go on forever, but only went on for about 5 floors but it seemed like there were more steps when you got further down. It's like someone sabotaged the steps to make the walk longer. I walked for what seemed like another hour but was about 20 minutes there was a wooden door at the bottom of the steps, I opened the door and I saw two people.

One of the two was a man who had half orange and half white clothes and hair, and was holding a glass of wine. Next to him was a big guy wearing a purple top, fishnet tights and underwear, and a pair of purple heals. They were standing over two people, I walked over to them and saw one of the two people and immediately recognized him as Luffy.

 **Celty: and that's a rap!**

 **Lea: finally! I was barley in this chapter!**

 **Nami: leave a comment and a tip of at least 5000beri ($_$)**

 **Celty:NAMI! Stop trying to get money out of the readers! Anyway the next chapter will take us back to the kingdom of goa and Lea's past**

 **Mysterious Revolutionary (MR for short): that seems interesting.**

 **Celty: …**

 **Lea:...**

 **Nami: who the hell are you!**

 **MR: I was caught! (Runs away)**

 **Nami & Celty: Get back here!(runs after him)**

 ** _Next chapter,_**

"Why am I in this place?" I asked the lady

"Because your grandpa asked me to take care of you "she said with hesitation in her voice.

"No way!" I yelled "grandpa wouldn't abandon me like this." I paused "he always visited fuchsia village once a month or more if he could." I yelled startling the woman.


	7. Lea's past

i do not own one piece!

 **if anyone would like to beta the story please message me! and check out the poll _what is Lea's Devil fruit_ on my profile page. the poll will end when the next chapter comes out with the answer.**

 **also i figured rather than answering your guys questions through pm I would answer them on here so without further ado**

 **1: _the revolutionaries didn't recognize her because they were in impel down before she joined them._**

 ** _q2: who knows..._**

 ** _and thank you for your comment_**

 ** _gabrialsangel23: i'm glad you love the story thanks for commenting!_**

* * *

"Why am I in this place?" I asked the woman

"Because your grandpa asked me to take care of you "she said with hesitation in her voice.

"No way!" I yelled "grandpa wouldn't abandon me like this." I paused "he always visited fuchsia village once a month or more if he could." I yelled startling the woman.

SMACK!, she brought her hand across my face leaving a clear red print of her hand. "Listen here kid, you belong to me as much as you belong to him, so you will grow up in the goa kingdom and forget about that despicable grandpa of yours. I have a list of people in the noble class who would gladly accept you as their sons betrothed."

I was on the verge of tears but held them in not wanting this evil woman to see me cry I went along with what she said and for the next year studied nonstop. I basically became like a robot doing as I was told, with little free time. One day 'my brother' was out meeting the new neighbors and ended up getting hurt, I saw what happened through the window and decided to meet the guy, so with permission from the witch, I went over to the kid and said

"I saw everything and he deserved it"

"At least someone believes me." He said he wore a blue hat with goggles on it and had a regular noble's attire.

"What's your name? " I asked.

"Sabo, you?" he asked

"Monk" I paused "sorry. Crabs. D. Lea" I looked away from him about to cry but he took my hand and we went on a walk somewhere without people. "I heard the crabs are descendents of the Goa Royals is that true?"

I nodded, "yeah" It was so obvious that I was going to cry and I tried to hold it in as best I could.

All of a sudden two arms pulled me into someone's chest just holding me there comforting me, I felt safe in his arms.

He whispered," you can talk to me about anything, I promise ill lend you an ear, anytime you need it."

"Thank you" I responded. "but-"

"If you don't want to tell me what's on your mind that's fine." Sabo said calmly "but I may not be living here much longer" he whispered. I look up at Sabo, sad that he was going to leave me here alone, but happy that he had the courage to escape, when I am too afraid of the person who kidnapped me.

"But I can tell you this, if you ever decide to escape this place, find me." He said confidently.

I nodded, "but I don't think I'd be able to…she's scary and will find me no matter where I go." I said

"She won't even let me use the phone." I stated

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Because she knows that if I'm allowed to use the phone the first person I would call is my grandpa.

He scratched his head, "what's so wrong with that?"

"Because my grandfather is a Vice Admiral of the Marines"

"I see"

Sabo was about to say something else when the witch appeared and grabbed my hand. Pulling me away from the first friend I've met. I yelled to Sabo one last thing "please don't forget about me!"

He started to chase after me but I shook my head, knowing he'd be punished as well. It looked like he was using every bit of his strength to respect my wishes.

That was the first, and last time I had been allowed to see Sabo…

When we got back inside the house, she slaps me so hard you could her it the moment her had hit my face "if you ever tell anyone what or who your" she pauses then sarcastically says "grandpa" before yelling "you will be locked in the cellar for a month!"

I clenched my fists "as you wish" I said emotionless.

After that I was never allowed out of the house again.

 **2 years later…**

I've been in this prison for 4 years now, and I hate it, im not allowed out of the house and if I do manage to get out she paid guards to make sure they bring me back when I was alone I'd cry knowing that there's honestly only one way I could escape this hell, and that was to die…

There was another way I hadn't thought of, what if I snuck out at night when everyone's asleep. And that's exactly what I did that night, I knew she had gone to sleep and her husband wants me to be free and not be here, because he found out what she did to get me, and hates it. I had told him my plan earlier in the day and he agreed to help, saying he could only help me get out of the upper level the two others would be up to me.

I nodded and looked at the older man, with white hair and a beard in noble clothes his eyes were a pretty green and kind. He took my hand and led me down the overly clean streets of the upper level until we reached the gate, with two guards on post.

"Good evening, how's it look?" The man asks the two guards, distracting them as I ran past them. I could hear their conversation for a while longer, silently I thanked the man who saved my life. Continued through the middle level, past the guards, who fell asleep, and ran through the lower level 'I'm so close to freedom' I thought to myself, thump! I fell to the ground, and froze fearing my escape had failed and it was her standing in front of me, but I was wrong.

It was a man in a green clock, whose face I couldn't see. He bends down and offers me a hand, which I took and stood up. He then asks me.

"Where's your parents?"

"I don't have any. Please let me pass I don't know how long I have till she realizes I'm gone"

"Who?" he asks

"Doesn't matter" I pushed past him and ran through the last gate leading to the gray terminal. Behind me I could hear guards yelling to the man "stop her or face the crab's family!"

The man must have known the name but instead of chasing me he stood in the guard' way and asked them about the crabs family. The guards were trying to get past the guy but they couldn't for some reason, giving me the time to slip deep into the gray terminal.

I didn't stop running, fear danced inside my mind like a ballerina across a stage. I kept telling myself to enjoy it while I can, because she has her ways and will hunt me down.

I ran faster and farther until I was out of the grey terminal, I kept running even when I was so tired I was about to pass out I didn't stop.

I was slowing down after a while I saw a cabin and hope filled my heart, hope that they would hide a girl like me that escaped the Goa kingdom. I ran up to the cabin and banged on the door loud enough so if anyone was asleep they'd hear me I looked behind me as well to be sure no one caught up to me. It wasn't even a minute later when a woman pushed the door open and yelled,

"Who is making all that racket?!" the woman looked at me confused about what a kid would be doing out this far in the woods and said "go home kid" and was about to close the door when I grabbed her shirt, tears flowing down my face.

"Please" I paused "please don't make me go back."

"Be quit for a second." More tears flowed out of my eyes when I heard someone saying, "there's no way she could've gotten this far" I panicked

And begged her again to let me in "I don't want to go back she'll lock me in the house again" I paused "please"

The woman sighed, "Guess I have no choice" she pushed me into the house and told me to hide under one of the blankets, I did as she said while she dealt with the men that were coming this way.

A few minutes later the door opened and I froze, I heard someone walking closer, and closer to me and finally stop, before lifting the blanket up and saying "they're gone" I look up at the woman and thank her.

She was a big woman with orange hair, who could be mistaken for a guy. She had a cigarette in her mouth and sat across from me while making a small pot of food.

"Why were you running from them weren't they trying to take you to your family?" she asked

I paused "that woman… is not my family"

She hands me a bowl of porridge, I take it from her and eat it really fast almost choking on it.

She watched as I placed the bowl on the floor next to me not asking for seconds out of respect.

She takes my bowl and refills it.

"You can ask for more you know."

"Thank you" I said to the woman eating the second bowl, before asking for more.

"It's fine" she said.

When I finished the last bowl of 'seconds', she decided it's time to question me.

"Hey-"she stopped talking when she noticed I had fallen asleep. The woman sighed, and took me to a room and placed a blanket on top of me.

 **The next day –morning-**

I woke up to a scream, slowly I opened my eyes seeing the freckled boy I almost screamed myself but he covered my mouth not wanting to wake the other people in the room.

I follow him out of the room and watch as he quietly closes the door, before examining me, then goes into the next room and rudely wakes up the woman who took me in.

I run into the room to see what had happened and saw the woman yelling at the boy.

"Ace, what the hell!?" she yells at the freckled boy.

He looks over at me. "Don't mess with me Dadan, why the hell" he points at me "is there a girl here!"

She looks at me "ah you're awake"

I nod a little scared of this boy called Ace.

"Don't ignore me you old hag!" he yells.

"Calm down Ace you're scaring her!" She yells

"I-"he stops yelling and storms off into another room. The woman introduces herself as Dadan the leader of a group of bandits.

"The rude one that you just met is Ace." She was about to say something else when another kids voice was heard getting closer to the room, he entered the room and saw Dadan, before complaining that he was hungry, the boy looked no more than a year older than me wore a red open shirt, with blue shorts, and a straw hat.

She looks at me and says this is Luffy, he likes to follow ace around so you may not see him much.

He looks at me and smiles "Im Luffy, who're you?

I stayed quiet not knowing if I could trust the kid not to blab about me being here. I look at Dadan who sees my discomfort, she turns to Luffy and says, Ace has the food, he's in the kitchen. He runs off to find Ace.

"So kid" Dadan calls "I would also be curious to know who you are" I was about to tell her my name because she saved my life and I figured could trust her. But before I could, a boy walks in and stars to talk to Dadan,

"Where did Ace and Luffy go?" he yawns "they weren't in the room and I heard Ace yell earlier"

He looked at Dadan and realized he had interrupted something. I looked at the blonde haired boy who was wearing a nobles clothes, strangely enough he looks a bit like Sabo, and tears came out of my eyes, my heart knowing who it was but my mind not realizing it was the boy from two years ago…

He turns to me, his eyes widened. I looked him in the eyes finally remembering the face of my only friend, i jumped into his arms shocking Dadan and the two boys that walked into the room.

Sabo fell over and hit his head snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. sat up a bit before saying.

"L-Le-lea?" Questionably.

I didn't answer I was just happy to have found my friend and now knew I'd be safe here. Tears flowed out of my eyes and I knew he'd probably think I'm a cry baby but he didn't say anything.

Ace looked at what was happening and assumed I was attacking Sabo so he ran over and pulled me from him before standing in front of the blonde and saying "why are you attacking him?!"

Sabo tried to say something to Ace but he got cut off "who are you anyway!" Ace yelled.

I was about to respond when the door opened, an older man in a black suit walked into the house. "What's all this ratchet" he asked before looking down at Ace and the newly added Luffy protecting Sabo. Then he looked at me, and to Dadan, "who's the kid?"

I look over at Ace not caring that someone walked into the room "why'd you do that?" I yelled at the freckled boy "I wasn't attacking him!"

The freckled boy looked back at me "oh yah then why did you jump on him?!" He asked

"Because during that second year he was the only friend I had!"

"Second year of what?" Ace asked a little calmer.

"The second year of living with that..." I paused "with that" I started shaking remembering her words

 _"You can run from me, but I will always find you"_ I stopped talking for a second until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "With that witch!" I yelled.

"You lived with a witch!" Luffy asked "how cool!"

"Not cool" I said to the boy "that woman was the pure definition of evil." I paused "I don't even remember my grandpa's name because of her I only know he's a Vice Admiral in the marines and she refused to let me use the phone because she knew that I'd call him." My eyes started to water but I held the tears in so I could finish the story.

"That woman took me from fuusha village, claiming that my grandpa let her, when I told her that couldn't be true, she hit me and said that what's his is hers."

The man at the door looks at me, how long ago did it happened?" he asked.

Dadan and everyone else was surprised he hadn't hit anyone yet. But looked at me waiting for my response.

"Three years I think" I said unsure.

"What was the person's name?" he paused "Do you know?"

"Garp, are you ok?" Dadan asks concerned that the man hadn't hit her for interrupting him and instead started talking to her.

"Yeah, why?" he asks Dadan

Fearing he may punch her for the response she was thinking Dadan said "it's nothing"

He turns back to me and asks again "do you remember her name?"

I nodded, and looked at Sabo, making sure it was ok, he squeezed my shoulder reassuring me this man could be trusted, so I said "Margret. D-"

"Crabs?" he asked

I nodded, "yes that was her name"

"That woman no wonder she didn't say the name of the kid." He punches a hole in the wall.

Ace, and Luffy had hidden behind Sabo seeing the anger in Garps' eyes, he turns towards me and the other three, and says "Luffy, Ace, this girl is your sister, Lea"

"What!" They both say in unison.

"Im just as surprised as you are, I had heard she drowned, but now I see Makino and the mayor were forced to say that." He bends down and hugs me, before apologizing to me for allowing that woman to take me away.

A knock on the door startled me, Ace answered it and the man that helped me escape was standing there along with another man with a giant head. They entered the room thanking Ace, before seeing the scene. I looked at the man and squirmed out of the older ones arms and walked over to the man, "thank you" I said.

He bent down and patted me on the head, im glad you managed to escape, but do you mind taking the other three and leaving the room for a few minutes?" he stops for a second "kid don't go to the gray terminal" he adds. Watching the four of us leave the room.

I looked at the three boys, then Sabo turned to me and said "we'll be back in a bit wait here where you'll be safe, ok?"

I nodded, and watched as they ran into the forest. When they were out of site I decided to go back to the room I woke up in and I fell asleep.

 **meanwhile- third person**

The four kids walked out of the room on par with the man's request. When they were out of ear shot, Dadan started talking.

"Who are you guys?" she asked

"Thank you, for taking her in." the clocked man says to the orange haired woman.

"She was scared out of her mind who wouldn't" she said in response.

"I just want to know why she was even in Goa."

He looks to the older male who had sat up and waited patiently to speak, but before he could,

The clocked man sat across from Garp, while his companion sat across from Dadan, the man asked Dadan if he could take some food, and started eating before she could answer.

"You could have waited for her to respond" Iva said

He didn't respond only proceeded to eat. It was quiet, the big head man and Dadan could feel the tension in the air between the two men. It stayed quiet until Garp finally broke it,

"Don't you have something to say?" he asked the clocked man.

He placed the empty bowl next to him, and looked at Garp

"Yes, I do and that is how she ended up in Goa for Three years..." the man kept his cool when he finished the statement which surprised Garp

"And you didn't know about it." He waited for Garp to respond.

Garp was quiet for a few seconds before he said "that woman has her ways."

The only reason I was sent here was to find her missing child, but when I, just before you barged in here found out who it was, I am not giving her back to that crazy woman"

The man snapped, and started to yell at Garp "I left her with you, because I knew she would be safe!" how is it you could keep one of them safe but not the other!"

"I didn't know she was taken by that woman, why can't you understand that!?" Garp yelled in response.

"That's not my point!" he yells

"Then what is? Dragon, cause it seems to me that's why you're mad!"

Dadan, and Iva were shocked, they both never knew there was any relation between the two.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was assumed dead?!" dragon asked angrily

"I had no way of contacting you and when i'd catch one of the revolutionary ships, they'd leave before I could ask them to pass a message on to you!" He pauses "so I gave up!"

"I see" dragon says calmly

He sits down, "will she be able to stay here? You know that woman better than everyone here."

"No, not for long, that woman will stop at nothing to have what belongs to me." He pauses "when your mother and I had you, we had to raise you away from Goa so she wouldn't find out about you."

"I don't know how she knew Lea was my granddaughter, but I have a feeling It was one of her spies in Fuusha village."

"I wanted her and Luffy to live a peaceful life and not have them feel pressured to be revolutionary's."

"She doesn't seem to have gone after Luffy" Ace says causing everyone to turn and look at him.

He walks in the room and looks at dragon, "so you're Luffy's dad?"

"How do you know that for sure?" dragon asked before agreeing to be Luffy's Dad

"Because no one's come after him, like they did... Sabo." He said "how am I going to tell Lea."

Dadan looked at him," weren't you two at each other's throats this morning?"

"Yeah, but then Sabo explained the situation."

"But if what you said was true then she can stay for a few more days. Right?"

"Dragon we have to go, we need to meet with the Dojo." Iva said.

"You're right Iva" Dragon gets up and walks to the door, Garp, I want you to decide what would be better, we'll be here until after the world noble appears."

He, along with Iva disappear with the wind.

- **Late afternoon**

Ace woke me up from my nap and told me what happened to Sabo, I cried in his arms for a few minutes when I asked "he did it to protect you and Luffy right?"

"Yeah he did"

"Then its ok" I smiled at Ace "he did it to protect our brothers therefore we shouldn't go after him."

"I miss him" I said

"I do too" ace responded.

- **World Noble arrival-afternoon-**

"Ace, Luffy, don't forget to say good-bye to your sister." Garp reminds them.

"They both hug me Luffy let's go a little earlier than Ace who tells me what happens and lets me cry without everyone seeing my tears. When I stop crying ace let's go of me and rather than saying good-bye he says "see you later. Lea" to which Luffy agrees.

My grandfather walked me to the dojo where the man who helped me escape would pick me up in a few hours, he hugs me and apologizes to me for allowing her to take me. I hug him back and say

"Grandpa it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong" I smiled "so please stop apologizing and go back to Ace and Luffy, they need you more than ever now." I said, he agrees and walks back across the beach, and disappears into the forest.

The dojo was a small one with three little practicing dummy's out front, but what intrigued me was how a kid around Aces age was lifting that huge weight.

I asked the kid what he was doing and he said he was training and I asked him why so hard and he told me

"So that I can fulfill a promise."

"Lea, let's go!" the big head man named Iva said. I copied Aces words and said "see you later"

Which confused the green haired kid, but he didn't say anything, and watched as the dragon boat sailed off into the distance.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, the past chapter pt 1 is completed the next chapter will be the war between white beard and the Marines (only the parts that affect her). And when they escape it.**

 **What did you guys think of the chapter? Please let me know in the comments section.**

 **Nami: and leave me a tip of at least 5000 beli**

 **Celty: Nami!**

 **Nami: I'm just joking ha-ha.**

 **Celty: see you guys next time!**


	8. Sadness and Anger

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece.

updated 10/3/16

There I was, standing next to Ace, trying to hold back my tears, knowing that if Whitebeard fails… Ace will die. 'Where the hell could they be?' I asked myself. Footsteps became clearer, and louder as they approached. I turned around, and standing behind me was gramps. Who looks at me and sighs.

"Look we don't have long to chat before Sengoku gets here, so i'll make it quick." He pauses "please save Ace." He asks

"How did you?" I stopped realizing that if you actually knew me you'd know I wouldn't let my brother die. I Nodded and said don't worry gramps I trust Whitebeard.

"Yeah, I just hope he actually can do it." He said.

Sengoku walks onto the platform and stands by Ace, before he looks out at the water and says, "They're here"

-Time skip- Luffy's arrival marks the beginning!

The one and only time pirates and marines alike stopped fighting. Even just for a moment to watch the turning point in the war appear from the sky. Following the screams of prisoners, from impel down one stood out… Luffy? My eyes widened, and a tear slid down my cheek. I was fighting the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco. He pulled me into his arms to hide my tears. to me knowing Luffy wasn't trapped in impel down was the best news of this whole war. I pulled away from Marcos embrace and thanked him for the much needed hug, and asked

"Alright shall we quit playing this game?"

He looked at me and smiled, "yeah, I think this has gone on long enough." I held onto Marco while he flew up to the Moby Dick. we stood with Whitebeard. watching as Luffy ran around the ship looking out in the distance for his brother. I clenched my fists, the old man looks at me and asks "what's wrong? You're not having second thoughts right?"

I shake my head "no it's Luffy…"

"What about strawhat?" he asked.

"He shouldn't be here." I pause "he shouldn't have to take part in this war!" I said angrily.

"Well, you can't always protect him." White beard places his hand on my shoulder. "He was bound to leave the nest, and make his own decisions."

I smile, "you're right".

We overlooked the battlefield, watching as all eyes went to Luffy who had just declared he was going to save Ace. He also challenged White beard before going off into the battlefield.

"i can't believe i'm related to him." i sighed.

"it happens" Marco laughs.

The battle continued, I watched Luffy as he would defeat many marines with his Gomu Gomu no Muchi! then continue on. I looked over at Sengoku, who was looking directly at me. Wondering when I was going to come back over and tell him the enemy's plans. I then looked at ace who was just as worried as I was, but he shocked me by yelling at Luffy.

"STAY BACK! Luffy! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS!" he pauses, "YOU ARE A PIRATE, JUST LIKE ME! WE'VE BOTH SAILED THE OCEAN AS OUR HEARTS GUIDED US! I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURE TO LIVE! I HAVE MY OWN COMRADES! I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO INTERFERE! A WEAKLING LIKE YOU?!COMING TO SAVE ME?!"

"DO YOU BELIVE I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT?! THIS IS A HUMILLIATION! GET OUT OF HERE! LUFFY! WHY DID YOU COME?!"

Luffy beats up some more marines before replying "BECAUSE I AM YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" he yells

The marines were distracted, trying to figure out how it would be possible for Luffy to be Ace's brother. when Roger and his mother died when he was born.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMM" he jumps over a few marines knocking them to the ground.

Ace yells at him but it doesn't stop Luffy.

Sengoku noticed the distraction and took it upon himself to act "what are you doing?" he says into the intercom

"Don't let this rookie take control of the war!" he pauses "he's also a loose cannon. He grew up together with ace as his step brother, and he's a biological son of the Revolutionary Dragon!"

I walked down the steps leading to the main deck of the Moby Dick over to Whitebeard's intercom. I picked it up and walked back to the top of the Moby Dick. where i was visable from the whole battle field. and set the base of it on the ground and held the mic up to my face.

"So what?" I said in the mic.

"What?" Sengoku asked

* * *

(Fairy tail main theme plays)

Authors note: the song fits perfectly for this part xD

* * *

"I said SO WHAT IF DRAGONS HIS FATHER!" I yelled into the mic

"You should be more worried about how a revolutionary got in the marines and became an Admiral of all things. . ." I said confidently with a smile.

"What do you mean Admiral Yui." Sengoku asks angry that I have yet to come back over there.

"I'm announcing my resignation now. And that's not my name" I said unbuttoning the Admiral's jacket.

"My name is" I threw the Admiral's jacket to the wind revealing the iconic black cloak tied at the center of the neck. I moved my arm to my head moving some of the cloak giving a quick glance at my skin color tights, purple skirt, and black shirt. And took the string holding my hair up out letting my hair flow with the wind.

I closed my eyes for a second, dragged my hand slowly through my hair, before I took off the glasses I had on. And picked up the mic.

"My name is" I repeated looking at the shocked faces of the marines, when they realized who I looked like.

"Will you say it already?!" Garp yelled encouraging me.

I smiled, "my name is MONKEY.D. LEA!" I paused. Looking at the faces of everyone there pirate, and marine alike. No one could respond, nor move.

Sengoku looked at me knowing that a revolutionary of my status wouldn't normally reveal their identity unless the revolutionaries were going to be involved in the war.

"Stay focused!" he yells to the marines who begin fighting again.

"What interest do the revolutionaries have in the war!?" Sengoku asks

"They aren't getting involved." I said

"This is personal!" I yelled. I put the mic back on the snail. Jumped off the boat, and walked over to Nami.

* * *

Time skip –Ace's death- L

(sad one piece music)

* * *

I ran, trying to get to Luffy before Akainu's fist. I didn't make it in time, Ace did. Tears swelled in my eyes.

"NOOOO!" i cried.

I tore off the small stone necklace I had around my neck then ran over to Ace as Luffy was calling for a doctor, who in turn couldn't save him. I sat on my knees and told Luffy,

"I can save him." I turned to Ace. I slowly brought my hand closer to his back and it started to glow, I was inches away from saving his life when he grabbed my hand, and smiled

"I won't let you give your life to save mine" he said weakly "everyone please listen to what I have to say."

Ace said his final words, and slowly fell from Luffy's arms onto the ground.

"I still have time!" I said about to put my hand on his chest again, but it was grabbed by Ivakov.

"Let go" I said to which he refused.

I watched as the short amount of time i had washed away. I clenched my fist, and said "Mizu mizu no" i got into a stance ready to attack, I couldn't finish it because Iva picked me up and stabbed me with his nails to inject a sleeping hormone and told Jimbe to get Luffy.

* * *

-Kama baka kingdom-

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around, everything was pink… the furniture, the lights, even the walls were pink. I looked next to me and saw Nami sitting on the floor with her head on the bed asleep. I woke her up and together we went to the hot springs I knew Iva had on the island, but never admitted to owning.

Nami wore a bathing suit in the bath to which I laughed at her for. "Nami you don't come to a hot springs to swim"

"I know but there are so many guys on the island and…" she said

"haha, you don't have to worry about them" I said as I took off the robe. brushed out my long brown hair, while Nami went out to the bath ahead of me. I paused everything that happened played through my head like a movie. I held back my tears not wanting to cry in front of people. I put on a mask and joined Nami in the stone open air bath with a small waterfall. I washed my hair, Nami did my back, we joked around a bit after I helped her with her hair and back.

My mask started to loosen with each second even Nami could tell I was hiding my emotions.

We sat against one of the big gray rocks for a few seconds it was silent, Nami was about to ask me something but I stood up.

"We should get out, and meet Ivakov the ship will be here soon." I said to which she agreed. We put our clothes on and walked out of the small hotel.

"Nami I can't wait to introduce you to m brother ." I said with a smile

"he must be an amazing person" the money lover laughed

"he really is." I said I looked ahead of us, a tall man, around 20 was walking towards us. "Brother!" I ran over to the guy in a blue nobles attire and hugged him.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from the embrace.

I looked at him questionably. "Sabo?" I asked seeing if he was ok.

"You idiot!" he yelled "why did you do that! You could've died!" he paused "not to mention you revealed to the world what you can do!" he yelled.

I was surprised, Sabo the kind hearted older brother who never yelled at me was doing just that and at now,of all times.

I clench my fist and take a step back watching his hands fall from my shoulders.

Smack! I slapped him across the face. "Just so you know. The marines didn't see me use the Mizu Mizu fruit." I paused "since that's all you care about". I said then walked around him. I was about to start running away, when he grabbed my hand.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. It's just that you're not only one of the high ranking officers of the Army you're also-"

I cut him off and finished what he was going to say "Dragon's daughter?"

I paused "I never thought you of all people would that after-"

I stopped and pulled my arm from his grasp "it's not worth it." I start to run away,

"Lea wait!" he yells trying to get me to stop.

"Leave me alone! I HATE YOU!" I yelled tears flying off my face as I ran all the way to the ship he brought to take us to Baltigo, Iva saw me and asked.

"Sabo's not with you?" I sneered

"Like I could care about that guy." I said before boarding the ship and locking myself in the girls' room where Sabo couldn't go.

* * *

 **-3rd person –sabo and Nami**

Her words repeated in his head over, and over again. He looked over at Nami, and greeted her before they began walking to the ship when Nami couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"You messed up" she told him

He stopped "yeah I know, you don't have to tell me that again "he responds

"Her brother just died, and you basically overlooked that. And were more worried about her power to heal, and her devil fruit."

"Boyfriend, not brother" Sabo said with an annoyed tone

"look I know you're trying to get me to apologize" he stated "But It's a waste of your time. she the one who should apologize."

She didn't let me finish what I was going to say." He said regretfully.

Nami looked over the boyfriend thing and decided to ask Lea about that at a later time and instead said

"You idiot" Nami slapped sabo across the face.

"she wanted you to comfort her, she was on the verge of tears since she woke up." She said

"I don't know why she wouldn't just cry.

"she waited for you because you are probably the only one she wants to see her when she's weak" Nami patted his shoulder.

"Just think about it ok?" she said not getting a response from him she changed the topic "now let's get a move on! The treasure- I mean ship won't move itself!" she smiled hitting sabo on the back.

"You're right." He said leading her to the ship.

* * *

 **Celty: (cries) ACE! I'm sorry I killed you off** **L**

 **Lea: he was my brother! I hate you Celty (pouts)**

 **Celty: I hate myself too** **L**

 **Sabo: will both of you stop crying, would Ace want us to sit here and cry? Or move on?**

 **Lea: I can do what I want! (Yells then storms off)**

 **Celty: Sabo *_* what did you do to Lea? (Murderous aura)**

 **Sabo: nothing to worry about Celty-san**

 **Celty: I can't tell you what to do Sabo, but I can tell you this. It wasn't the fact that you yelled at her. It was what you yelled at her for.**

 **Sabo: stay out of it! (Storms off in the opposite direction of Lea)**

 **Celty: well, see you next time and don't forget to leave a review! And im still looking for an editor. And thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**


	9. Reason

**Welcome back! Readers, this chapter has a bit of OOC Sabo in it and Luffy will not be in the chapter (sorry all those wanting Luffy to be in it) but Dragon will be in the chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh thank you to those who commented! Edited 10-18-16**

 **Rodina:** **WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?! you could have let her heal him [without endangering her life!sniffle-grabs another tissue* Come on!, you are the writer! Just write ANYTHING! No one will complain as long as he lives! ... But there is a slight OOCness in sabo.. I mean he was broken when he saw ace in the paper and realised that he was his brother... Also he is supposed to be the thoughtful, careful, and smart big brother, right?...WAIT...Does he know that ace is his brother too? Or did he not realise it since he was so worried about his sister?... *sighs* my head hurts from all this thinking... -i love all the chapters you write but this was so sad!. Good but still sad!.. And now it is more sad than the original story because he has another sister(girlfriend... Still want to make sure when nami asks) who is crying about him... This is so sad! *sniffleenough with sad stuff.. Thank you for the chapter can't wait for the next time she meets the strawhats!**

 **I had to kill Ace I'm sorry** **L** **, and her power doesn't allow that (more explanation of it this chapter) just cause im the writer doesn't mean I can change her power xD(once it's decided)**

 **Yes, sabo is ooc for a bit, and he's mainly stubborn, yes, he knows Ace is his brother. Thank you so much for that. And she may meet them soon and something unexpected may happen!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Defiance.**

Sabo walked behind Nami and me as we made our way to the main strategy room. Father's office, we walked down a few long stone corridors, the people who were at the based didn't talk to us they just watched as we walked by and whispered to each other. We pasted the cafeteria, and a few rooms, until we reached the final room at the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door, before I opened it, and walked in the room along with Nami, and Sabo. Dragon looked at the three of us, then motioned us to follow him.

Nami looked at the man, he had a tattoo on the right side of his face that looked like one of the shangolians from Sky Island.

I looked at Nami and silently laughed, she's probably wondering why he looks nothing like Luffy. We followed Dragon outside to the balcony where he closes the door leading back inside, and looks at me.

"Lea, I'm sorry about Ace but I will say you were reckless" he said walking over to me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to start yelling at me, but the unexpected happened. He hugged me and said, I won't yell at you, we both lost someone out there today, and so what if you revealed you're powers, it's not like the Marines can do anything, because you'll have me and you're-"he paused "Sabo and I to protect you" he released his grasp around me, yeah I have you father, Sabo doesn't care as long as my powers are safe. He glares at Sabo, who shrugs, and says

"I care about her too, it's just that she was reckless you should understand that Sabo."

"Did you forget who you are again Sabo?" my father asks hesitantly but stern.

"No I didn't." He replies.

A beat of sweat ran down my father's face, something was going on but I couldn't figure out what. I looked at the two of them, it was as if they completely switched personalities I sighed, "Father, this is Nami, she's Luffy's Navigator who Kuma sent me away with.

"I see, well Nami, you're welcome to stay and check out anything you want, just don't rat to the marines, ok?" he said.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that." Nami said

"Good" father replied. "Oh and another of your crewmates is here, Nico Robin."

"Are you ok, Father?" I asked.

He looked at me, "yeah of course I am".

"You know, you're a bad liar" I said "tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled.

Dragon looked from sabo, who shook his head, then to me and said,

"I can't tell you." Dragon said apologetically.

"I see." I said

Nami looked at me, she was confused, I was angry, and standing here was only making us dizzy. I grabbed Nami's hand and led her out of the room. We traveled down a series of hallways, then down a flight of stairs, until we reached the bedrooms, I pointed to one of them and said "that'll be yours, mine, and Robins room."

She nodded, I knocked on the door and heard Robin say to come in, so I did, along with Nami. Robin looked surprised to see the navigator, and hugged her and demanded that she tell her everything later. I plopped down on my bed, the room was big, with light blue walls a dresser, mirror, a TV, phone, etc. Out of the three beds mine was the biggest, because I had originally ad my own room, but my father decided it to be best that they share with me instead so I agreed.

Robin sat on the edge of my bed, is something the matter?" she asked.

I sat up and shook my head, "no everything's fine" I mumbled.

Robin just said "ok" probably not believing me at all, but understood I didn't want to talk about it. That was when Nami came over and asked,

"Hey is it true what Sabo said?" she paused "about you and fire fist Ace?"

I laughed, "no way" I paused "Ace was a brother to me, I don't know where he got that Idea, but it isn't true."

"Oh, I see" Nami stated.

"so what do you think of Sabo?" she pry's

I burry my head in my knees, a tear escaped my left eye, he was the one person I didn't want to talk about.

"Well?" Nami asked curiously. "We promise we won't tell him" she said placing her arm around me.

"Will you stop?" I whispered.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." Nami said.

Robin placed a hand on the navigator's shoulder, maybe you shouldn't-"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I yelled before I jumped out of the bed, and ran out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I walked down a long hallway my mind bursting with Anger at just about everything I could think of. I continued walking until I ran into something.

Crash! I fell down and hit my head on the floor, "ow, watch where you're-"I look up, and there was the one person I didn't want to see, Sabo. I stood up, brushed the dirt off my pants, and started to walk past him.

He grabbed my hand before I could walk any farther, and no matter how hard I tugged he wouldn't let go.

"Let go" I finally commanded. He didn't say anything he just kept holding my hand not allowing me to go.

"I said LET GO!" I yelled.

"I WON"T" Sabo responded. "Not until you hear me out."

"I-I hate you! Wh-why don't you understand that." I started to cry, my heart couldn't take this, and I had to get out of there. Get away from the person who has lied to me my whole life. I didn't want to hear his voice, see him, let alone touch him. I tried to pull away one last time, but it was futile, he pulled me into a hug.

He held me like a delicate flower in winter's snow, I struggled in his arms. Attempting to break his grip around me.  
"Listen to me, Lea!" he commanded in a sweet tone, causing me to stop moving around.

"I know you're mad at me for what I said." He paused, "even so there was a reason for it." He hesitated.

"It was a personality switch potion that one of the scientists made by accident, and it switched Dragon's with mine, so when I said that, it wasn't really me." He calmly explained.

"I don't believe you…" I said.

"It's true!" He responded placing his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from his chest, so I was half an arm's length away from him "you're the one person in this world I want to protect more than my brother."

I was about to push his hands off of me and run away, the one thing I'm actually good at.

Warmth spread throughout my body, it was the kind you might take advantage of, the kind you could just fall into and never want to leave. But it soon ended. Sabo looked me in the eyes. "Now do you understand?" he asked caressing my cheek with his hand. I looked at up."

He looked at me with eyes full of hope. I laughed "you actually thought I could date someone who falls asleep every few minutes" I laughed again "I'd be drawing stuff on his face every time"

I looked into Sabo's deep black eyes, my heart beat faster than it usually did, and I grabbed the part of my shirt. "I don't think I can do this again." I said softly to Sabo. "I want you to stay my brother."

Sabo looked sadden by my words, but he understood and said "alright" he then released his grip on me and a gentle smile slid onto his face "I'm glad you're alive" he stood up and offered me his hand, to which I grabbed and stood up he then released my hand and slowly walked off in the direction I had come from.

I watched as he disappeared beyond my line of site, and held my shirt again, "sorry Sabo just give me time.

 **i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave any feedback or randomalitys(is that even a word?) in the comment section.**

 **see you next time!**


	10. past and present

**_i don't own one piece lea is mine!_**

 ** _Poor Sabo, I wonder why she rejected him honestly._**

 ** _Sabo: you wrote it like that!_**

 ** _Lea: Hm… with my input of course._**

 ** _Celty: well more like because of those stupid marines, ki-_**

 ** _(Lea covers Celty mouth)_**

 ** _Lea: don't talk about that! You can't reveal that here!_**

 ** _(lea lets go of Celty)_**

 ** _Celty sorry_**

 ** _Sabo: yeah sure…_**

 ** _Celty: don't be so grumpy you get a huge break this chapter: /_**

 ** _Sabo: and why am I even in this stupid intro! (Walks out of the intro box)_**

 ** _Celty…_**

 ** _Lea: sighs well on with the story! oh and_** ** _tell me this readers, how well have you been reading the story? those who can find anything untrue in this chapter gets a shout out from me and the first to find at least one untrue thing, gets to make a character of their own, you have until the next chapter comes out which is on the 5th of november between 4-8pm._**

I stood there thinking, why me? Why of all the people in the world did he have to fall for me? It didn't make any sense I thought I distanced myself from him enough so that wouldn't happen.

"DAMM IT!" I yelled punching the wall closet to me. I lessened the force of my hand and put my head against the wall. What should I do? I know I can never see him again, even so I still love him. A tear slid down my face. Why did he have to go? If he didn't leave we wouldn't be in this mess right now I hate you for doing that to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nami asked. Looking concerned.

"Yeah im fine." I said abruptly "you don't have to worry about me you know."

"Isn't that what friends do?" she asked "anyway im glad you're ok, your father told me to tell you it's time for dinner."

I don't turn around or even move for that matter why did I start thinking about him…

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nami asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

I turn around quickly swatting her hand away from me she looked surprised, it wasn't that I knocked her arm away is was more the fact that I was a second away from crying...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled at her "why…" I bit my tongue trying to hold the tears back "why is…" my mouth started to shiver and could barely say another word "wh-y…is…it" I couldn't hold it back any longer so tears flew out of my eyes like rain from the sky. "Why is it you care?!" I yelled

I fell on my knees. My hands were by my side and I was looking straight down at the ground "or is it you feel sorry for me?" I asked.

I started to laugh "yeah that's it" I paused

"Hahahaha"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You enjoy watching me like this. That has to be it!" I laughed again.

SMACK! Nami's hand came across my face "YOU IDIOT!" she yells "why would we enjoy something like that?"

"You're lying!" I shouted. "It's the same with Sabo, he enjoyed…HE ENJOYED BRINGING THOSE CURSED MEMORIES BACK INTO MY HEAD!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked not knowing what happened just a few minutes before.

"That's the only reason he would've confessed!" I shouted.

3rd person

She couldn't hear them, but there was someone getting closer to the two girls. Nami felt someone was there but didn't know who and didn't want to turn away from the angry teen. Nami was at a loss of words, she had no idea what to say that was when she thought of something.

"There's no way he would've done that for a petty reason" Nami states

The feet stop a few feet from us, we turn our heads and see the person is Sabo the tall blonde haired noble boy.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lea yelled at the blonde.

"Lea…" he called.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear from you!" I paused "you brought memories back that I hate!"

"LEA!" Sabo yelled. Then ran to the unsuspecting girl and planted a kiss on her lips.

Nami was blushing, lea was too angry to know what was going on. And Sabo was moving his lips from hers.

"I know you hate me and all" he states "but I promise I meant you no harm when I said those words to you."

Lea started to apologize to Sabo "I'm sorr…y" she said as she fell asleep.

"Why'd you do that sabo?" Nami said in a demanding tone.

He looks at Nami, face now red with embarrassment "i-I didn't know you were…um there." He apologizes and explained that it was a sleeping pill that lasts for like five to ten minutes.

"so she should be waking up any minute now." He said just as Lea opened her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the blonde holding her in his lap, a tear escaped her eye and she pushed herself away from Sabo and hugged Nami.

"Ah." Nami couldn't say anything because she knew the girl was in pain and the one who she says did it is right in front of her.

"Im going to take her back to the room, don't follow us Sabo." She told him as she and lea walked away.

-At their room-

The two girls walked into the room Lea sat on her bed, and Nami sat next to her. It was silent for a bit until l Lea was the one who spoke.

"Nami" she paused "I'll tell you the story, but you can't tell Sabo. "

Nami nodded and began to listen intently to her words.

Nami quietly listened as I told her all about Gray, and his powers.

"Nami what im about to say definitely can't be repeated to anyone especially my father. " I informed.

"Gray and I, we were, engaged." I paused waiting for her to say something like, are you crazy? You're so young! It didn't happen she just asked me to continue with the story, so I did.

"We had planned on getting married around the time we met in the summer….those damm Marines." I felt tears flowing from my eyes, I hate this part the most, telling this story wasn't a good idea after all.

"It was the day we had set to get married, we were at the church and everything was set up. Well the priest was ready because we had decided to elope. I was in my cute blue, with flowers dress. Gray had on his usual clothes a jacket that went past his knees and hung out the back like a flap, it was the best day of my life…" I clenched my fist with anger. "That was until right before our vows".

That day…

We stood there I was so happy, my heart fluttered like butterflies as I looked into his love filled eyes. It was finally the day we would be together forever the priest required a witness so Gray subjected we used Hikari, the one person that knows of our relationship. So we did and everything was going perfect the priest started the ceremony we had kind of zoned out and were staring into each other's eyes the priest had to tap us In order to get our attention, when he did we laughed and apologized.

The priest continued with the ceremony, after a few minutes, it finally came down to do the wedding vows. Gray was about to say his when… the big wooden doors to the church flew open, and the first person I see is my grandfather he looked apologetic as he yelled "black beard I got you in now do as you said they want to observe your power well."

I was shocked, "grandpa what's going on?!" I yelled

Gray pulled me into his arms and jumped away from the alter as a thing of black sand attacked the spot I was just in. I looked at gray, tears in my eyes. And of all people it was my grandpa! of all people in the world why him. "When did you get a devil fruit?!" I demanded he didn't respond, he didn't have to.

A man walked into the church and laughed, "so a girl that's about to die, is getting married?"

"You're Blackbeard!?"

He smiled, yeah glad you figured it out so soon. You need to die." He said as another storm of black sand rushed towards me and Gray. How did they figure it out? My power to save lives. I clenched my fist I didn't want Gray involved in any of this, this was my battle. I was about to run away from him, but he placed his hand on my shoulder, and whispered to the priest to continue with the ceremony.

"I want to finish our vows" he said to me. I smiled at him and agreed, just because the marines and a pirate are here doesn't mean we can't finish the wedding.

The priest began to continue with the traditional lines,

"In sickness and in health?" the priest asked

Gray dodged a punch from Garp who had decided to join in, it took him a second but he finally said

"I do." He replied

"Then you may kiss the bride." The priest concluded.

We managed to make our way over to each other and plant a quick kiss on each other's lips.

We couldn't celebrate yet, we had to find a way out of this situation, that was when I noticed something, when did we switch who we were fighting? My eyes widened I turned to Garp.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled while blocking every one of his punches.

We stopped for a second before it was my turn to attack, so I began to punch him as best I could, but he kept blocking them.

"So when did you decide to get married without telling your dear grandfather." He asked.

My eyes widened in shock. This wasn't Garp. I laughed, "Who are you and why are you impersonating my grandfather!" I asked, throwing another punch at the guy. Though he couldn't dodge this one because I snuck up behind him. No more like I couldn't believe my grandfather would do something like this…

He got up slowly holding his chest, "wow you've gotten strong." He complemented.

"Why are you here?!" I asked "and you" I pointed to black beard, "leave him out of it!"

"Sorry kid." Blackbeard said, "You're of no interest to me or the marines at the moment"

"What do you mean I thought I was your target!" I yelled distracting them from Gray, who used his ice powers to attack Black beard, he smiled at me before focusing on Blackbeard again.

The only thing was Blackbeard saw it coming, and dodged it, he then used his sand to pull Gray to his hand.

"GRAY!" I shouted, then fell to the ground, I knew what happened when people get caught by that, in the revolutionary army we lost countless devil fruit users to that power. There's no escaping it I held my tears back knowing that gray wouldn't want me to cry. I looked at him and mouthed "I love you"

His gazed met mine. He then said the last thing I'd hear from him. "Have a good life, I love y-"

"NOOOOO" I cried.

I glared at black beard with rage filled eyes I brought my hand up, and said "mizu mizu no…..death grip!"

A thing of water shot out of my hand, and went around Blackbeard's neck he started to choke, but it didn't last long, he sent his black sand to attack me I had to release my attack or I would die, so I did.

After that, Garp had interfered telling black beard "we have what we came for" he looked at me with a saddened face as if he had no idea I would be here. As they were leaving I ran over to gray and held him in my arms. I looked to the two men walking out of the church "I HATE YOU Gramps!" I yelled. He stopped for a second, before he continued walking away.

Flashback end.

"You were married?!" Nami asked in a shocking tone.

I nodded, for a whole 5 minutes and when Sabo told me those words it made me remember the anger I have for black beard and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, but you should apologize to sabo." She said.

"She doesn't need to I heard everything" Sabo answered opening the door to the room.

We looked at him, "im not mad that you over heard."

"Good, because I'm never going to take back what I said."

I looked up at him, "I don't care if you still love him, I will get you to fall for me instead." He looked nervous, but I laughed.

"Sabo, I already love you"

"Eh?" he stood there arguing with himself for a bit before hanging his head in shame. "Wait so why did you say no?" he asked.

"Because, I'm not ready to get back into a relationship I still have strong feelings for Gray."

See you next time!

leave a comment, or whatever you want to say good luck with the contest!


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own one piece.**

Sabo pov.

I nodded and walked out of the room, how isn't she over him? That guy was a total ass she saw the side he wanted her to see not who he actually is. Why did we have that stupid deal? i walked down the hallway, not paying attention to where i was going, lost in thought.

"Sabo!" Dragon yelled snapping me out of my sleep.

"I'll kill that basted!" I yelled.

I looked around, sitting at the table was the girl whom I've known for a long time and fell in love with, her new friends Nami and Robin, and Dragon.

Lea looked at me then quickly looked away not in anger, it seemed more to be out of nervousness.

"Bad dream Sabo?" dragon asked.

I looked at him, yikes i think this wasn't the best time to take a nap. I laughed nervously "yeah a horrible one." i replied.

"This is an important meeting why didn't you sleep earlier?" Dragon questioned.

"I didn't know i was so tired" i responded.

"You talk in your sleep" Dragon stated. "And we couldn't continue the meeting because of it! And why were you dreaming about that former celestial noble's son?"

"Was I?" i asked with a sigh of relief

So it was a dream... thank god.

"Sabo!" dragon yelled. "Can we continue with the meeting?" Dragon asked.

I nodded "sorry about that i honestly didn't mean to fall asleep."

We sat through the meeting for another hour before we were able to leave, Nami was going to weatheria in order to learn more weather sciences for the new world, while robin stayed with the revolutionaries.

I waited for lea to walk out of the room, when she did she was talking with robin and gave me a slight wave to which i returned. She's been like this for a while now. Is she avoiding me? So i decided to follow her it's not like we don't share the same room. Wait actually we don't but she likes it when we are together so wait does that mean she likes me? No, it could just be that she still gets scared like she did when she was younger. Yeah that's it! She just gets scared…

 _What sabo thought was happening._

I hadn't been paying attention, and almost ran into her. She turned around at looked at me confused as to why I was following them.

"Hey, why are you following the three of us to the bath?" Lea asked.

My face became red, I coughed, getting myself together I looked at Nami, who nodded, Robin must have thought something was up because she also nodded. "Lea, I want to ask you something." I requested.

She thought for a second," Sure what is it?" She replied in a nice tone

"Sorry I want to tell you something heh got my words mixed up."

"Ok shoot" she replied cutely

"Um well you see, I like you!" I managed to say.

"Eh, really?" She asked in an adorable way.

I nodded, "do you feel the same way?" I asked watching a blush appear on her lightly tanned face.

"Sabo, I'm sorry I see you as my brother more than anything" she replied in a nice way

Even though I was rejected she's still so cute maybe I shouldn't try and advance our relationship. Yeah I'm just going to let it be as it is.

"Ok I understand" I replied. And took one last look at her before walking away.

 _What actually happened_

The 2nd in command followed the three girls, Sabo didn't know for sure but he believed they were heading back to their rooms, he was trying to find a time to talk to Lea about something important. But he never seemed to be able to catch her, so he started to assume she was ignoring him.

He followed behind them as stealthily as he could, until his thoughts pulled him away from what he had been doing, and got caught by Lea.

"Sabo why the hell are you following us to the bath?" she asked defensively.

Sabo blushed, he stuttered with his next words trying to place them as carefully as possible.

"If you don't say what you want than were leaving." She said coldly.

Sabo looked lea in the eyes and blurted out "I like you!"

She looked at him confused. "Uh Sabo I see you as a brother." She said in a straight forward manner.

Sabo blushed, and nodded, he was about to walk away when lea stopped him

"Also sleep in your own room from now on its embarrassing when we sleep together." She walked with Nami and robin in the opposite direction of sabo.

 _Back to Lea._

"Why the hell did he say that to me? Honestly that guy can't get any more stupid, that's why I could never see him as anything else but my brother. And to think he was dreaming about me being with that homicidal maniac, sorry that's too harsh even for him. "I thought for a minute "you know what I can't think of another name for him so I call him that. "

"Lea you know we can hear you right?" robin asked.

"Eh?" she asked. "Heh, sorry about that."

They both nodded, "so Lea are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" I ask the two curiously. While dipping my feet in to the hot bath water.

"You just seem little different from when we first met you." Robin said.

"Oh that's because you guys only knew me for a few days you know" I laughed innocently.

"They calmly agreed, I could see they didn't believe me, it was written all over their faces. But I didn't try to defend my case any longer because they're right, the Lea that everybody knew before the one that was kind to everyone, and did as she was asked. That person no longer exists. That girl disappeared. That Lea died along with Ace.

 _ **Wow that was exactly 1000 words! This chapter was one of the least important. But also the most important, because this is a turning point. What do you think of these turn of events! Tell me what you think in the comments! See you in the next chapter**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13**

 **I do not own one piece! Lea is mine! (posted with full chapter 12-10-16)**

 **A/n heyo! I didn't receive any comments last chapter :( I love hearing from you guys about how you feel about the story, and here's the full chapter!**

 **Also this is kind of the halfway point. I'm thinking of ending it between chapters 15-23.**

 **Please leave a review or a like! And question! Chapter 14 is done should I post it this week or nex** t?

Over the past two years everyone feels the need to tell me I've changed. Yet they don't know how, and can't give a reason. So I just put on a farce and let them believe I haven't, when I actually have. I mean watching your brother die in front of you won't change you…right?

I laughed, of Corse it will. I don't want to kill Akainu if that's what you are thinking; no I have a bigger target….Blackbeard. Akainu was just a pawn in a much bigger plot created by that idiot of a pirate.

That is why Blackbeard isn't my only target…no that would e too simple, my target is his entire crew. At long last I've gotten a lead on his vice captain, and of all places it leads to his kingdom…Dressrosa.

The passenger ship docked. An expensive looking staircase was placed at the edge of the ship leading down to the wooden walk way. A voice spoke through the intercom;

"We have arrived at Dressrosa. When you exit the ship, there will be a Stewart waiting to take your bags to the hotel." the voice paused. And one more thing...some of you will be directed to the castle, for a private tour." he talked for another few minutes before we were allowed to leave the boat.

I fixed my hair, placing it into a bun, positioned perfectly between my head and neck. I brushed my hand down my knee length dress like jacket that covered my easy to move in shirt and short black shorts, I grabbed my bag containing just about all the information I've collected on Black beard and his crew, and walked out of the room and off the ship. I walked down the long staircase covered by a red carpet. I never thought rich people actually abused their money like this. I sighed. When I got to the bottom of the staircase, a steward was waiting just as the voice over the intercom had said.

He took a bow. "Madame, may I take your bag?" offering his hand out.

I shook my head and placed my gloved hand in front of me. I smiled, " you have enough bags already, I ell help you by carrying my own bag.

The Stewart looked surprised. I guess I was the first person to deny his help. He took a bow and said "as you wish" and walked over to the cart overflowing with the bags of greedy rich people, and pushed it away.

"Ah wait!" I shouted to the Stewart.

He stopped and turned around. "Something I can help you with, Madame?" it asked.

I bent down to the height of the small toy that replaced the human standing by the boat. "Do you know where I can find the coliseum?" I asked.

He nodded and pointed east. The small stuffed bear then started walking away, "thank you!" I shouted before I walked in the direction it had pointed.

When I found the coliseum, I walked up to the lady sitting at a table in the front of the giant stage of death, getting signatures of those who have a death wish. She looked at me,

"You looking to sign up for the battle?" she asked questionable.

"Yes, I would like to sign up for the battle. Is there still time?" I asked in a fake sweet tone.

She pulled out a clip bored, I could tell by the look on her face she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that a 'rich' girl wants to join the battle.

"Can I have your name?" she asked in a polite manor.

I nodded, "Lyla" I responded, watching as she wrote the name down and handed me a paper with my name and sign in number. I took it from her and she told me I was in Block A.

"Thank you" I told the woman, before walking into the inescapable building. I walked through the curved hallway, glancing out the windows every once in a while until I reached the waiting room for block A. the other contestants looked at me like I was a rabbit in a den of wolves. Because I looked like the high class girl that will probably die in the first round. I looked at each of the people in the room for as long as I needed to memories the faces of my enemies. I walked quickly, through the crowd. That was until...

Time suddenly slowed down light footsteps became as loud as a drum it was as if in the moment everything ceased to exist it got slower and slower, until it finally stopped for a split second when a clocked figure passed me. I stopped walking and quickly turned around. The figure disappeared. I let out a sigh in relief. Walking a bit farther before I stopped and leaned against the wall closest to me, I held my hand over my heart.

'What was that ...' I wondered my heart sped up it felt so familiar, yet I couldn't place where I had experienced that before...

I started walking, and soon I reached section, I nearly dropped my bag seeing an old man jumping around like a monkey. After that I walked back to my section, and sat down on a wooden bench observing my target burgess. ' _Lucky me I got the vice captain'_ I laughed before I walked up to him, even though he had a bag over his head, I still knew it was him.

As I approached him, I was stopped a few feet away, and now he was getting farther from my grasp.

I turned suddenly grabbing the man's arm and forced him to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I commanded glaring at the Fishman.

The green Fishman looked surprised. I let go of the green Fishman's arm, it stood up, apologized for stopping me then walked away.

Sabo's POV

I watched Hack rush over to me. He was panicked, as if someone had stolen his food, ah no more like taken his belt that would've been Lea and Luffy. I laughed silently and handed him the cup of water I had.

He took a second to catch his breath before he barely managed to say,

"Don't freak out"

"are you ok?" i asked.

he nodded "thanks for the water." he replied

so what has you so freacked out?"

he only said one word, he didnt need to say any more then that. "Lea"

i clenched my fingers into a fist i knew she wouldnt come here because the marines would be here. seeing as the events a treasure trove of pirates.

"DONT SCREW WITH ME HACK!" i yelled.

eyes focased on the scene hoping there would be a fight of some sort. i looked at the yellow stones beneath my feet, before walking away from the curious enemies.

i stayed quiet for a few minuets to calm down. when I did i straghtened my hood before looking at the green fishman.

"why did you mentian her name when i told everyone never mentian it unless she-...It can't be"

Hack wasn't one to do that kind of thing to me. not even as a joke.

"here, in block A" Hack stated.

i didnt wait for him to say anything else, i started to walk in the direction of Block A when Hack grabbed my hand.

"Sabo, listen to me she isnt the same person..."

"i don't care!" i yelled quietly so not to draw attention.

"listen, if shes here then its for one reason...and I can't let her complete it."

hack tightens his grip on my hand,"listen Sabo shes been over taken by revenge!, why can't you see that!?"

"that's not true."i said flipping Hack over my shoulder.

hack landed with a thud on the ground in front of me.

the green fishman released my hand. As i walked away hack yelled; "shes a lost cause."

"SHUT UP! i paused.

"I will save her"

Lea's POV after the A-block battle

i skipped going to the infirmary, until i can kill the guy who helped kill Ace. i can not afford to be in the body of a stuffed toy. and if only that little perverted green head demon didnt have the barrier-barrier fruit, i could have won. i sighed now there's no easy way for me to kill the guy.

Sabo's POV

i walked down the path of yellowstone, footsteps slowly approached my position. i ducked behind a wall. until i realized who it was. i took action. i stood against the wall as they approached. Dark brown hair came into view my heart sped up and i almost hesitated. I remembered this could be my only chance to stop her so I did.

she hadn't expected to be ambushed, causing her to delay her counter giving me the ability to punch her in the stomach just hard enough to knock her out. my hand shook, unsure if it was doing the right thing, she coughed and attempted to face me, her attacker, she fell back into my arms, asleep.

movement shuffled behind me, i looked up and saw luffy. thankfully he hadn't recognized me. I tipped my hat, picked Lea up, and walked away.

Dear readers,

it's been a few days scince i said i would post it later in the day, and for that I am sorry.

what do you guys think about Sabo and lea's relationship? also i'd love to hear your opinions about the story, chapter what ever you could even post whatever you want!

ps. did you guys know that japanese has conjugations? i found that out this week.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N this really should have been part of the last chapter but i decided just to use it for this. SO LATE! why was i not updating it! i had an excuse for the first few weeks in January please forgive me readers!_

 _guess what! after this story i will immediately be starting another one, yes i will keep with my sibling theme; it will be called... tricked you :P you'll have to find out at the end of the chapter. no comments again :( i find myself thinking... hmmm what can i do to get reviews? well i have an idea..._

 _what do you think the next story should be called?  
_

 _A: One piece reverse._

 _B: redo_

 _C:pick a title of your choosing_

lea p.o.v. (after Sabo gets the devil fruit )

I woke up, a loud crash echoed throughout the Colosseum. I ran to the closest window and saw the floor had been destroyed and everything had fallen into the factory below.

'wait why the hell was I asleep? I decided not to dwell on it i looked out at the stage. a brilliant flame danced like a fairy in the sky.

Mesmerized, i snapped out of the trance i was in and jumped down from the window into the Abyss below. i gracefully landed on a pile of rubble. As i looked above me, i saw the hole i fell through. along with a shadow that landed nearby. i start to move away when i heard a voice.

"wait" it requested.

I stopped, too afraid to tun around the presence was intimidating yet kind and i knew who it was...I just didn't want to face them.

that was because if i did i knew i would listen to anything they said. even if it were to go jump into the water and die... Wait sea water doesn't effect me like it does other devil fruit users it's sea stone that does.. wait that doesn't even matter.

"what do you want?" i asked the calming voice.

"you to turn around." it stated

i didn't respond and silence rang between the two of us, blocking out all the yelling of Ussop being a God. i clenched my fists. "Why wont you give up!"

he got closer to me then i would have liked at that moment i started to step away from him. he grabbed my hand and turned me so that i was facing him.

our eyes met for a split second but just the look of his deep passion filled eyes made my heart flutter and caused me to let my Guard down for a split second. i snapped out of the induced trance and fought his grip on me. he then shocked me and everyone who was watching the scene and placed a light kiss on my lips.

he released the kiss before he punched me in the stomach knocking me out...

A/N will be here in a few hours so check back then (:))


	14. Garp's Intervention

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

Goa kingdom- 2 years ago

"Why hasn't she been found?!" Mia. asked the Ice Admiral.

"Well it has been 10 years since she ran away." He responded 'why do I have to e the one to search for the girl?'

"Well find something! Anything that can find that girl. And if you don't find her I will stop donating my hard earned money to the marines!"

'Hard earned?' Aokiji laughed to himself. "Don't worry, we called in our best detective, you could say."

As if timed, the door fell to the ground startling the woman. Aokiji looked up. "You always liked making an entrance… didn't you Vice Admiral Garp.

The woman looked at the doorway and smiled.

"Garp!" she sung wrapping her arms around him.

Aokiji looked at the woman, then to Garp and back to the woman. "Should I know something?" he asked Garp.

"Yeah this investigations over." He stated pushing the woman off of him.

Aokiji looked confused, he scratched his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Between you and me, this woman is just plain crazy."

Behind him, a girl with brown hair walked into the room. Grandpa what's going on in here why did you knock the door down, and why did you spike my drink with a freaking sleeping –"she looked up and saw the woman with golden hair standing next to Aokiji.

"Wh-wh-why are we here Grandpa?" She asked, not allowing her eyes to leave the woman.

"That's her!" she cried.

Aokiji looked at the girl, and the woman. "Mrs. Crabs." he states to get her attention. "That's Admiral Garp's Granddaughter."

"I raised her! She's mine!" the woman grabs the girl's arm. "You'll be down in the cellar for a year or two. Maybe then you'll straighten out!"

"No, let go!" she cried looking to her grandfather, then to Aokiji for help.

"you're not taking her anywhere. You're not allowed near this girl!" Garp yells.

 **and that's a rap for now! I'll update it after this weekend so look out for more!**

 **Oh this chapter will be split into two sections unless... you guys want it in one.**


	15. Dressrosa

**_General Zod_** ** _chapter 1. Mar 11_**

 ** _Well her joining to soon was a letdown for me tbh, she didn't go through any bullshit at all like the rest of the crew_**

 **To answer your comment...she goes through a ton of stuff quickly afterwards not to mention she goes dark.**

 **Actually i can add to this!**

 **Readers! What is your opinion of her dark side taking over? Mind telling me in the comments?**

 **And who do you think she will end up with, Zoro? Was it the late Ace? Sabo? Or maybe...? Please leave your answer in the comments, or leave a review whatever you feel like leaving!**

 **-Celty**

 _Previously..._

 _Sabo knocks Lea out, and tells his side of the story from when they were young therefore, letting Luffy's crew know about her past as well as his_ _own..._

Currently...

I sat up in the bed and closed my eyes for a split second before opening them quickly, "you forgot something...Sabo."

He looks over as if shocked tat i woke up so quickly after the event.

"And what would that be?" he asked

I moved in the bed so that my legs were on the floor "you left me in that hell bound capital to rot."

Sabo's expression immediately changed, he opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated before actually speaking, "you accepted the fact that if i had gone back i could've been captured and taken back to my parents."

"Yet you kept appearing back in the city to steal food with Ace and my brother."

"You said you were anger about it" he argued

"Just stating a fact." I stated

"Now i must be off." I stood up. "People to hunt"

I began to walk towards the door when Sabo's hand grabbed mine. "wait you are going anywhere except back to Baltigo."

"And if I refuse?" I challenged

"You can't" he responded.

"What did my father put you up to this?!" i paused. "Let go of my hand"

Sabo tightens his grip on my hand "your father is worried about you, even so i seem to be the only one that can't give up hope that you will go back to the happy go lucky person you used to be."

He paused before throwing me back onto the bed next to Luffy. "You have two choices!" he states with a commanding tone "either omen back to the revolutionary army with me, or you can stay with Luffy and his crew."

 _'Why can't he just leave me alone?'_

I hesitated, what I really wanted to do was hunt down Blackbeard.

"I'll stay with Luffy"

"Fine, I need to go." he opened the door, and looked back one last time and said. "Be careful." Sabo turned around and left the hut and headed to his boat.

I thought he'd never leave." I say letting a sigh of relief escape my mouth.

Zoro looked at me but didn't say anything instead he just stood up and walked outside, I followed Zoro, closing the Hut door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up anyone who was asleep. I stood next to Zoro who was leaning against the wall. "I know you want to say something." I state as I brush my hair out of my face.

"Does it really need to be said?" Zoro asked.

"Not really i already have an idea of what it would be" i stated.

Zoro looked over at me, about to say something; Law walked out of the hut.

"You shouldn't be moving around." I tell law trying to get him to go back inside.

"Zoro-ya can i talk to her alone?"

Zoro looked surprised at Law's request but still agreed and left the two of us alone.

Law turns towards me and frowns. "I never thought you would get angry at someone for caring."

I stayed silent... but i couldn't hold my tears back. They poured out of my eyes Law pulls me against him hiding my face from anyone who could be watching. A rare act of kindness coming from him. When I stopped crying he looked at me and asked

"Feeling better now Lea-ya?"

I nodded "I don't know how long it's been since I've cried…" I paused. "I don't understand why I did."

Law smirks, "who honestly knows. I mean you don't." he pats my head "therefore who would blame you for crying?"

I smile for the first time since Ace died. "Thank you Law, I really needed this."

"It was my pleasure" Law said before he walked towards the door. "And Lea-ya" he stopped just before he opened the door. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You burden yourself with so much when you could always let someone in."

"Law is that really you?" I asked.

Law blushed and starts mumbling to himself before he walked back inside the hut. I stayed outside of it and started going back to everything that happened in the past two years.

No not the two years… the beginning…

Back to the first time I met Sabo…

 _I looked out my window and saw the kid next door getting yelled at by his parents, I waited for them to leave and snuck out the window and approached the kid._

 _"I'm sorry about my brother." I said_

 _The boy looked at me and said "no it was all me I lied about what he did."_

 _"liar." I poked him on the nose "im younger then you and more truthful." I laughed._

 _The boy's face turned beat red I grabbed his hand and told him to "come with me we can talk elsewhere just not here."_

 _He followed right behind me we reached a storage room and went inside._

 _"So what's your name?" he asked "I'm Sabo"_

 _I was hesitant to say my name knowing that is she found out I gave my real name I would be locked in that cellar._

 _"Um well it's Monk- I mean Crabs. ."_

 _"Nice to meet you Lea-chan." He replied. "Im planning on leaving." Sabo stated_

 _I looked at him dumbfounded there was no way to escape the nobles… "Where to?" I asked_

 _He looked at me his black eyes widened for a split second in confusion. "I have a friend who lives with Mountain Bandits. I'm going to live there with him."_

 _I had a sad look on my face, but it disappeared. "I'm glad one of us is escaping."_

That was the first time I had met Sabo, and I wouldn't meet him again until I met Ace…

 _I woke up to a scream, slowly I opened my eyes seeing the freckled boy I almost screamed myself but he covered my mouth not wanting to wake the other people in the room._

 _I follow him out of the room and watch as he quietly closes the door, before examining me, then goes into the next room and rudely wakes up the woman who took me in._

 _I run into the room to see what had happened and saw the woman yelling at the boy._

 _"Ace, what the hell!?" she yells at the freckled boy._

 _He looks over at me. "Don't mess with me Dadan, why the hell" he points at me "is there a girl here!"_

 _She looks at me "ah you're awake"_

 _I nod a little scared of this boy called Ace._

 _"Don't ignore me you old hag!" he yells._

 _"Calm down Ace you're scaring her!" She yells_

 _"I-"he stops yelling and storms off into another room. The woman introduces herself as Dadan the leader of a group of bandits._

 _"The rude one that you just met is Ace."_

I remember Ace had been my favorite even though I wouldn't show it, he was I don't know what it was about him but he just made me feel like I belonged here with the mountain bandits. With my family…

I miss those days. So carefree not worrying about whether the marines would figure out im a revolutionary, figure out Luffy is my brother. The only thing was about whether we would live to kill our next meal.

"Ace I miss you…" I whispered as a single tear flowed from my eyes.

 **A/n well I hope you guys enjoyed the first full Chapter of 2017! i should be able to bring regular updates to each story because I'm finally out of school!**

 **Twisted Fate should be updated soon if you guys read that one and are there any of the other One Piece ones you guys want to see more of?**

 **please let me know in the comments!**


	16. The past part 1

Chapter 15 the past

 **ugh its been so long and i miss fanfic! im so so sorry for the late update i forget sometimes... but here you guys go this is what i already had for the past few months!**

 **please comment after you read the short chapter next part is in sabo's pov.! oh feel free to join me on discord! that is where i am most active at Lyra#5808**

"Ace!" Marco called out. "Your girlfriend is here!"

Ace looked at the 1st division captain and scratched his head, "what girlfriend?!" he called from the other side of the Moby Dick.

"The one that always shows up out of nowhere undetected." He states

"Still don't know what girlfriend you are talking about" Ace states. "But I do have a sister who fits that description" Ace states hitting Marco on the head.

"aw Ace I thought we were more than that." I pout.

He pats my head "don't egg him on" he laughs

"ha-ha you sure she isn't right?" Marco asked. "I mean to anyone who doesn't know you guys look like you are together rather than being siblings."

"Shut up! "Ace yells throwing a fireball at Marco's hair.

"Dude watch the hair!" Marco laughs and starts to back away.

"No you come here I'm going to give you a better hair style so you don't look like a pineapple." Ace laughs evilly.

Marco activates his Devil fruit powers and flies into the sky. "Try and catch me now flame boy!"

I stand there waiting to see what Ace would do. "Oh you want to play that game pineapple head!?"

I laugh "well you going to except his challenge?"

"He looks at me, and nods. "Oh just you watch I'm going to beat the crap out of him"

The memory fades leaving me standing there outside the hut. I wanted to hunt down black beard and kill him as I have many of his comrades. I didn't really care if they were directly involved… I just killed them in cold blood. Why should I care what happens to his crew when he didn't care about anything except becoming a warlord.

I know Ace wouldn't want me to kill anyone else let alone hurt Sabo. Maybe I should just turn my feelings off…


End file.
